1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of inspecting a three dimensional shape. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of inspecting a three dimensional shape for inspecting polarity of an inspection target component.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, electronic device includes at least one printed circuit board (PCB), and various elements are mounted on the PCB. A three dimensional shape measurement apparatus is used to inspect badness of the elements, etc.
The various typed polarity marks are typically formed on various shaped elements. In case that each polarity mark of the elements is located at a location that is expected when designing the PCB, the PCB is properly operated. Thus, the location of the polarity mark may correspond to a criterion for judging whether the elements are properly mounted on the PCB.
Conventionally, a method that it is checked that the polarity mark is properly located by acquiring and observing 2D images of the elements has been used. However, when using the polarity inspection method, there are many cases that it is difficult to know the location of the polarity mark by using the 2D image. For example, in case that the polarity corresponds to a stepped portion having the same color and a different height in comparison with an adjacent area, it is difficult to inspect the polarity by using the 2D image.
Thus, a method for accurately knowing the location of the polarity mark is requested.